


Random dirty one shots

by ZC1996



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, Breeding, Choking, Claiming, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Powers, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Drinking, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Held Down, Knotting, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obedience, Obsession, Omega Reader, Orgy, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Sex in a Car, Superpowers, loves pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Different one shots about various men. None of these are for the faint of heart.
Relationships: Alpha Steve Rogers/ Omega Reader, Demon Dean/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Zebediah Killgrave/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Demon Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know there are probably many grammatical errors with my writing it is not just this one but, most of them. Please do not comment because I do not care about it. This is to let off steam in my spare time and I could careless about negative feed back. Yet if you have a valid point I am not against fixing my writing for issues other than dyslexia mistakes or punctuation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes what he sees.

The bar was nearly empty but, you could careless. Your current boyfriend broke up with you over text while you where at work. Instead of going to get your things from his place you decided the best place to be was the local bar. You haven't moved from your booth for 4 hours until the waitress came around with your last drink telling you that everyone had to clear out. You sigh chugging it with a satisfied smack before seeing a handsome man in front of you. You blinked a few times trying to focus on his green eyes staring at your tits.

"Mmmm I think I'll take you home tonight darlin." He smiled reaching out to take your hand. Your looked at him confused before looking around for the person that set up this joke. "Is there a problem?" He asks sounding irritated. 

"Yea your to fucking hot to be talking to me. This is some kind of joke." You chuckle starting to get out of the both. He was instantly in front of you pulling you into his chest easily. One of his large hands weaved into your hair pulling you to his lips. You moan against him feeling his other hand wrap around your waist molding you against his firm body. 

"Ok, Ok, people knock it off. Get out of the bar already." The waitress complained. The stranger chuckles leaning you dazed towards the parking lot. He steers you to a classic car an Impala you believe. Quickly lifting you onto the hood high enough to feel his hips holding you in place while his hands squeeze your breast. You moan laying down on the hood allowing his hands to explore.

"I don't even know your name." You mummer feeling him suck on your nipples through your thin shirt. He lifts you off the hood quickly taking you to the back of the car to lay you down in the back seat. He smiled looking down at your drunken state pulling your legs apart to see the thin outline of your pussy though your panties.

"My name is Dean sweetheart.Mmm I might just fuck you right here." Dean groans reaching down to rub your panties. You bucked into his touch half of your screaming this is wrong while the other wanting nothing more than to be mounted right here and now. He ripped your panties with a swift movement almost reading your mind. He flipped you over yanking your skirt to stay on you back. He pulled you backwards you could hear the sound of his zipper the last bit of your sanity drifting away. The tip of his cock touched your lips making you jump before he slammed deep inside of you. 

"Oh fuck." You groan feeling full as he stars pounding hard. Pulling out to the tip before slamming into you hard enough to rock the car. One hand wrapped around your should using it to pull you deeper onto his girth cock. His other hand grabbed a palm full of your ass before he slapped you. You screamed in agony clenching his cock with pain and pleasure. He moaned counting to slap you harder and harder as your pussy clenches wildly. 

"Good God keep milking my dick." Dean moans fucking your sore pussy. Your hand clawed at the leather attempting to hold on to anything around you. He groaned slamming deeper causing you to fall into the seat your head hitting the metal door handle. Your vision blurs for a minute the last thing you feel is pleasure pulsing through you'r core. 

You woke up cumming your moaning loudly while your legs clenching around a head. You blink your vision blurry from the pain in your skull. You can barley make out then man from last night. He licks at your clit again you grinned into his face he moaned licking faster. You whimper going to touch him but, you wrist are bound together over your head. He forces another orgasm from your body sucking your sensitive clit. 

"Good morning Princess." He lifts his head showing you a wide smile covered in your juices. Your legs close weakly leaning to the side watching him stand up to his full height.

"Where am I?" You ask looking around the bare room. Just a table and chair in front of the bed you where tried too not even a bathroom door. He went to the chair sitting down to wipe his face. He snapped his finger making a bottle of whisky appear next to him. Your eyes widen in shock as he snaps again making two large burgers appear in thin air on to the table. "What the fuck is going on!" You scream.

"Well I saw you in the bar last night. The smell of your sadness called to me so I decided I'd make you my pet for a little while. It safer than hunting while my brother is searching for me." He says which confuses you further. He sips the whisky snap again to undo your wrist. You sit up trying to make a plan in a room with no window or doors. Plus you where completely naked leaving you vulnerable to this stranger.

"What do you mean by pet?" You question trying to pull the blankets around you. They wouldn't budge from the bed which made Dean chuckle at your frustration and embarrassment.

"Well pet, toy, what ever I decide to call you at the time I'm using your little body as my personal fuck thing. I am going to fuck your mouth, pussy, and asshole until you can't remember a world with out my cock inside of you." He grins taking a large swig of whiskey. You whimper retreating further onto the bed until your back hit a wall. 

Dean stands up slowly gone with a blink of an eye. You shudder looking around frantically for him but, you where alone until a hand wrapped around your throat from behind. You wheeze feeling him push you down to the mattress his body molded against your back and butt. You struggle against feeling his cock growing harder the more you moved. His free hand grabbed the base of his cock to tease your wet entrance with his thick cock head.

"Wait." You whisper feeling him slam balls deep inside of your sore walls. His free hand braised himself next to your head his knees kicking your apart to take more of him.

"So tight for me." Dean groans pounding harder. Your knees try to close just to be pushed further part. Your hands clench the fake sheets switching to his hands controlling your body. His breath was hot in your ear while his fingers tighten around your throat. You choke causing your pussy to clench his shaft close to another orgasm.

"Mmmm are you about to cum on my cock baby girl." He teased fucking you slower to draw out the pressure in your stomach. You tried to move on his cock desperately needing to cum.

"You have to earn it. Beg me to let you cum." He orders moving the hand from your throat to your hair to yank your head back against his shoulder. You whimper feeling his slowly pound you deeper and deeper.

"Please, let me cum." You attempt. He tisk'd in your ear pulling completely out of you.

"Not good enough princess." He pulled away from you letting your hair go. You try crawl off the bed he grabbed my legs using them to turn you onto your back. He hooked your knees onto his legs pushing them against your chest to fully expose your pussy to him. He slides half way inside of you waiting to feel your walls clench his shaft.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless. Your pussy will let me know if you mean it." He wiggles inside of you. You try to push your legs away your breast painfully squished by your thighs.

"Dean I need you to fuck me senseless. Pound me until I can't feel my legs anymore please." You wiggle with every word wanting him to release the pressure deep in your womb. You walls clench his dick trying to draw him deep. He smiled evilly pulling out of you just to slam to your hilt over and over. Your eyes closed in pleasure your orgasm getting closer with every pound of your cervix.

"The only thing on your mind is my big dick. Your my perfect little fuck toy aren't you _____." Dean growls fucking your harder. You whimper feeling your walls start to clench faster causing an explosion of ecstasy through your body. He slowed down by a second drawing out your orgasm as he fought to keep his under control. He pulled out of you which made your eyes snap open in time to watch him push inside of your asshole. You scream in agony unprepared to take his large penis in such a tight hole.

"Holy shit." He gasps sinking deeper as your struggle against him. You where no match for his unnatural strength. He used one arm to pin your knees against your chest trapping you in his mercy. He tried to pull out forcefully the lube from your pussy dried up quickly from the painful assault. He leans back a bit spitting on his cock as his free hand rubs it around your asshole. He slammed balls deep into your ass watching tears stream down your face every time he thrusts.

"Mmmm your tight little ass is gonna make me cum." He groans ignoring your cries for him to stop. Your body was weak from struggling finally accepting his thrusts deeper.

"Beg me to cum." He orders using his free hand to grab your face forcing your to stare at him. You cry harder protesting until his fingers dig into your jaw bone. You whimper trying to struggle free once more.

"Beg whore!" He growls almost breaking your jaw in rage. You cry out opening your mouth to ease the pain.

"Please cum inside of me." You whisper. He let up on your face as his eyes turn sold black. You scream in terror your legs thrashing wildly trying to crawl away. Dean held you in place fuck your asshole faster. He seemed to grow stronger the more pain he cause you.

"Again you fucking slut!" He demands fucking you so hard your vision bounced with every thrust.

"Please just fucking cum inside of me. I cant take it anymore!" You yell in agony yet a small part of your mind liked the pain. Pleasure started to form the harder he fucked you. drowning out your protests for him to stop.

"Fuck yes." He groaned pushing until his balls hit your butt cheeks. He pumped a few more times making sure to empty his entire load into your ass. "I am sure luck I found a little cum slut like you tonight." He moaned pulling out.

You relaxed a little yet pain still radiated from your asshole up your spine. You thought he might let you go now but, he snapped his fingers. You were now laying on your stomach with your arms and legs tied to the 4 corners of the bed. You could only turn your head to see two white walls on either side. A buzzing sound made you start to panic as a vibrator was pushed against your clit.

"Oh Jesus." You moan feeling pleasure rapidly build between your legs. He pulled the vibrator away making you cry in frustration.

"I'm going to leave you like this for a while. . I want you to think about my cock ramming into every hole on your body. Oh one more thing if you want to cum from the vibrator you have to moan my name. The less you moan the longer it will take to orgasm and the vibrator will not stop until I come back. The only way I will come back if if I think you are begging for my dick properly." He spoke behind you as the vibrator moved back into place.

"Wait please don't." You try releasing after 10 minutes of this torturer he was gone. Your eye watered as your core tightened needing release.


	2. Negan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan finds you dozing off one night while you are on guard duty. He decides to make you swallow his cum as one of many punishments.

You have been up for almost 12 hours already. Life in Sanctuary was difficult if you where not getting fucked by the leader Negan. You had never been offered the position as a wife which you where grateful for until you had to get 3 jobs just to eat everyday. You woke up at 10 am that morning starting your gardening duties then headed to the laundry room before ending the day on night shift. You wouldn't be off work until 4 am just to wake back up at 10 am again. 3 months of this routine was killing you more and more each day. Today was packed full of excitement with a couple of new things to plant wearing you out early in the morning. Your eye lids kept drifting closed the later it got. You checked the perimeter again stopping at your post in the watchtower as you checked your wrist watch.

"Fucking god can time go faster." You grumble seeing it was only 11:15 pm. Your head sagged down to your chest making your jerk awake blinking a few times before you leaned on the tower railing. Your knees locked keeping you up right as your arms supported your head. Your body shut it self down to tired to stay awake a moment longer. 

Negan's point of view

The radio cracked "Sir it looks like the tower guard is passed out." Simon called over the radio making Negan growl in annoyance. He was balls deep in Amber at the moment but, his anger about the situation stopped him from cumming he pulled out grabbing the walky talky. 

"I'm on it." He says harshly. Amber whined a little as he pulled his clothes back on. Swinging Lucille around to rest on his shoulder before heading towards who ever fucked up his evening. He speed walked through the facility opening the court yard door. He looked up able to see a slumped figure at the top of the tower. He looked around for a medium sized rock finding one close to his feet to hurl. He aimed for the side of the tower hitting the wall right under the slumped body. 

It didn't budge making him huff storming towards the stairs to teach this dumb ass a leason. He marches up the 5 flights ready to beat the shit out of the man causing all of this trouble. He came to the landing thrown off by long hair hanging down the "Mans" back leading down to a plump ass in tight blue jeans. He licked his lips stepping closer to the passed out women his hand reached out cupping her firm cheek. He moaned letting his other hand dropping Lucille in a corner close by to cup her other butt cheek lightly.

"Jesus christ doll face how are you not one of my wives." Negan moans remembering this Bitch was the reason he has blue balls right now. He squeezes your plump ass cheeks hard enough to make you yelp shooting up into his body. You instantly feel large hands making your instinct to fight kick in. You thrash against his body trying to throw an elbow into his face. He used one arm to wrap around you pinning you between the railing and his hard chest. 

Your point of view

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Negan barked in your ear. Realization sunk in causing you to start shaking in instant fear.

"I am so sorry Sir. I didn't know it was you." You begin to grovel making Negan smirk knowing you would be easy to control. He humped your ass slightly feeling his cock growing harder the longer your tits sit on his arm. You squirm uncomfortably close to the handsome leader of Sanctuary.

"What is your name?" He asks using his free hand to run his finger lightly along your jaw.

"________, Sir." You answer honestly hoping he would leave once he punished you for sleeping. You secretly prayed the punishment for that was not death. Your heart beat quickens with the many possible ways he could inflict pain on you.

"That is a pretty name. Why are you asleep on the job ________? Is there a boy friend keeping you up to late at night?" He questions noticing your hair giving off an earthy scent like the fertilizer they use in the garden.

"No, Sir, I have 3 jobs. I'm not make an excuse for sleeping but, I do not get as much time to sleep as I should I guess. Today was a harder day than usual I must have just run out of energy Sir." You scramble to explain feeling the hand holding your arms down loosen ever so slightly.

"Well darlin that makes a lot of fucking scene. But I still have to punish you for falling asleep. The watch tower is the most important job. You see everything before anyone else so you have to stay vigilant no matter how tired you are doll. Do you know what I was doing when I got the call about your sexy ass asleep up here?" Negan teased pushing his erection into your butt.

"No, I hope I did not wake you up." You attempt to grovel feeling his free hand cup your breast. You gasp not moving as his hands massaged your breast 

"I was balls deep in my wife almost about to cum. Then I had to march up here. The first thing I saw was your ass propped up perfect for squeezing." He moans humping your butt again. Your stomach turns in realization of how much danger you might be in keeping you trapped against his large erection. "I think the best punishment would be one that I can feel that perfect ass in my hands while you suck my cock. If your able to suck me off I might give you a little break on your job load." 

"You want me to give you a blow job?" You whisper starting to shake in fright. He chuckles letting your arms go using them he turned you around to see his smirking face. He licked his bottom lip moving hair from your chest to give him a full view of your breast.

"Only if you accept your punishment. I could always think of something less enjoyable for the both of us?" He suggests swiping his thumb along your nipple through your shirt. You try to shrink away with a blush unsure how to tell him you have never even seen a penis before. 

"No I don't want that but, sir I umm.... I was alone for a long time before the walkers. I'm not sure if you will enjoy a blow job from me." Your cheeks grow hotter as he cups your breast firmly while he ignored your words of innocence. 

"It's just like riding a bike darlin once your pretty lips are wrapped around my cock you'll remember how to deep throat like a pro." Negan smiles feeling you try to get out of his expert hands.

"No, I have never deep throated any thing. I don't know how." You cry you struggle as his hands grab your arms keeping you in place.

"You are going to suck my cock or so help me you might not live to see the sun rise." He stared into your eyes daring you to challenge him again. 

"I'll do it." You whimper. He let your arms go taking a step back as he started to undo his jeans. 

"Good girl. Now take those jeans off." He pushes his pants half way down his thighs. He palmed at his hard cock outlined in black boxers. You hesitate for a second before your shaking hands undo your button pulling them down to your ankles. "Good, lay down there on the ground your legs spread open towards me." He ordered.

You gulp laying down with your eyes closed once in place you peak through your eye lids seeing him staring at your open sex. He shuffled forward walking around to your head before he kneeled down his cock hovering near your lips. You gasp never seeing a member let alone one that big about to be forced into your mouth. He pointed the head down touching your lips with the wet pre-cum forming the slit.

"Open wide for me." He directs. You open slightly letting him teased your lips wider with the head. You open another inch feeling him sink deeper inside your mouth into the back of your throat making you gag. He grunts at the feeling pushing deeper into your throat. You struggle to control the panic rising the longer Negan cuts off your oxygen. He pulls out half way allowing you to suck in a breath just for a moment before he started rhythmically humping your face. 

Your hands grab his hips trying to keep in lifted high enough to breath more than he was allowing. You gulp around his penis which made Negan moan loudly above your body. He leaned over you looking at your open pussy lips getting wetter the faster he fucked your face. He hooked his arms around your thighs using them to roll you over to sit on his face instead. You tried to sit up but, Negan was quick grabbing the back of your head. 

"Keep going." He ordered forcing your head lower. You gag pulling half way out to find your own rhythm. You made sure to gag each time you went down notices he moaned more the longer you where not able to breath. His large free hand moved from your thighs to your bare ass squeezing them firmly before he lowered your hips to his face. His tongue slid across your clit making you jump trying to pull away from his cock. 

The hand in your hair forced your to keep bobbing while his tongue flicked wildly at your clit. You moaned around his shaft feeling a tight sensation in your stomach the faster he moved. You suddenly feel two fingers working your entrance before sliding half way inside of your tight walls. You start to enthusiastically suck him faster wanting to taste his cum in your mouth. He moved his hand from your head to push two finger deeper in your pussy curving to the perfect spot. 

You start humping his face fighting to release the tight pressure. You gag willing starting to feel his penis swell every so slightly between your lips. You suck faster in time with your own wild instincts telling you to keep going. He fingered you hard licking at just the right speed to force your orgasm. Waves of pleasure pushed through your body causing your eyes to close as your moan. Your legs started to shake the orgasm causing you to lose control over your mouth. 

"For fucks sake."Negan growled quickly maneuvering until he was behind you. Your orgasm was still pulsing giving him lube to shove his cock balls deep. 

"Oh fuck." You cry trying to get away from the pain but, you where flat on your stomach. He moaned taking your wild thrashing as a part of your orgasm. He fucked your wet pussy roughly putting his elbows above your shoulders allowing him to pull you back into his cock. He was already close to blowing when your tight walls started milking his cock he came. 

"You have a fucking fantastic pussy. I just want to keep cumming in you all fucking night." He grunts in your ear humping with every word. You clench around him your orgasm making you even more tired than before. Your eyes started to close with him still inside of you. "Oh I wore you out." He smirks pulling out which woke you up slightly.

"Did my punishment satisfy you?" You ask weakly pulling your pants up. Negan pulled you to your feet holding you against his chest as he pulls out his radio.

"Simon the Guard is feeling a little sick send a new one up immediately. I am going to be in my bedroom." He ordered putting it away once he heard the 10-4.

"Your punishment has just started. Your pussy still needs a few more round before I'm done with you. Are you up for more?" He asks with a cocky half smile.

"Yes, Sir." You bite your lip following him down the stairs.


	3. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers has always gotten what he wanted. What happens when he is told no?

"This is absolutely incredible." Megan your best friend and roommate beams looking around the Avengers headquarters. After defeating Thanos the team had decided it would be beneficial to let people in to certain areas to know a little more about the Heros. You follow the tour group paying more attention to your friend than the history of Superheros You stay back looking at everything a few feet from the others. We passed their meeting room seeing original costumes on display passing ant-man, Thor's first chest play, Captain America's shield with life like wax figure. The statute looked out of place behind the shield almost life like as you step closer to the glass to investigate. His blond hair was combed to the side but, the beard was new making him look older. 

His blue eyes looked down at you winking. You jump not expecting it before you heard him laughing from the glass case. The group noticed the moving figuring was the actual Captain now exiting to the main tour floor. The group surrounded you pushing you to the back of the group to been next to the large man. You noticed a scent in the air your nose greedily sniffing the air to get more of it. It was soon muddied by the humans crowded around you asking the Captain questions.

"Ok, group I think Captain America needs to go." The tour guide insisted directing us further into the building. Megan bumped your arm pointing out how Mr. America was staring at you. 

You blush she laughs making fun of you as you turn trying get the muscular man out of your mind. The fresh cotton scent was closer now coming from behind until a large hand lightly pulled your shoulder. You turned inhaling the intoxicating scent directly in front of you now. His touch sent a shiver of pleasure through your body forcing a little moan from your lips that surprised you.

"Hi, I uhh did not mean to scare you back there." He smiled noticing how his touch affected you. You had to blink a few times to realize he had said something to you.

"Oh no, its's alright Capt-." 

"Call me Steve please." He cut you off moving his hand down from your shoulder to shake your hand.

"Ok, Steve my name is _________. This is my friend Megan she is one of your biggest fans." You smile trying to draw his eyes away from your blushing cheeks. Megan steps in front of you excitedly talking to him about fighting styles. 

Steve had his eyes on you only glancing down at Megan ever few words to seem interested. You felt his gaze on your body forcing you to fidget in discomfort. Megan was in the middle of a sentence when Steve pushed past her towards you. 

"That is nice, but hey ______ I was wondering if maybe you would be available for dinner sometime?" He asks with a wide pearly white smile. 

"I uhhh.... am not su-" you started to say but, Mega frantic no signals over his shoulder stopped you. "When where you thinking?" You smile as your face grew hotter sweat starting to form on your brown. 

"The sooner the better. How does tonight sound? May I have your number?" He asks nocilant pulling out his phone. You force a smile trying to calm down your hammering heart. 

"Tonight sounds great. It's ___-___-____." You exchange a few more moment of small talk before you turned walking away with a excited Megan. She insisted we head to your house to prep for the date. 

Your where certain that Steve was an Alpha but, something told you he was not your Alpha. It would be nice to get out of the house at least especially with a nice man like him. You where still hesitant fighting a nagging voice in the back of your head. Megan's excitement was rubbing off on you until your phone started to ring with an unknown number. 

"Hello?" You answer hearing Steve on the other end politely ask for your address you give him directions hanging up with a small smile. Megan calls to you saying a limo has pulled up out side and Captain America was coming up your drive way. 

"Jesus any louder and he can probably hear you!" You yell back going to answer the door. He knocked as you swing it open taking in his fresh scent. He was wearing a black suit with a dark gray tie that made his blue eyes shine brighter. He smiled looking over your loose fitting dress it was casual not to fancy but, look at him you felt the needed to change. 

"I was not aware you where taking me to a suit and tie type of place. Should I change?" You smile hesitating at the door. 

"No you look beautiful. Your going to make everyone else there jealous." He joked offering his arm to walk you to the limo. 

"What a gentlemen." You take his arm closing the door behind you. He opens the door for you allowing you to sit down before closing it walking to his side. Once seated the driver took off where ever Steve had planned the evening. 

"Have you lived in New York long?" Steve asks scooting closer to you in the bench seat. 

"For 8 years now. Megan and I went to college together downtown." 

"What did you study?" He questions making sure to keep the small talk going as the driver exits the city limits. You where so caught up in conversation Steve had to point out that the car had stopped. 

"Oh," You look around seeing trees no restaurant lights. "Uhh where are we?" Your eye brows scrunch together in confusion Steve gets out opening the door. You climb out seeing nothing but trees around you. He offers his arm leading you through the trees towards the sun set. His scent was making you a little light headed the longer he held you close to his side. The woods opened up to small beach with a picnic table set up in the middle of it. 

You smile enchanted by the scene you dropped his arm walking forward on your own. the beach was guarded by large cliffs making it your own private part of the ocean. 

"Wow." You whisper feeling Steve come up behind you. He places his hand on the small of your back leading you to the table where he had set up two plates with burger patties on them. In the middle was a large bowel of fries and to the side condiments and drinks. 

"This is amazing." You sit down opposite of Steve as he starts to make his burger how he likes. 

"I wanted us to get to know each other a little more with out interruptions. I'm glad my Omega loves burgers as much as I do." He laughed taking a bite as your spine stiffened. 

"I'm not your Omega." You blurt out setting down your food. He stopped eating as well his face falling with slight anger. 

"Yes, you are. Your scent has been driving me crazy since you stepped foot into the base earlier." He frowned wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"Your scent is definitely different but, I just don't feel the same Steve." You sigh feeling awkward tension forming the longer no one said anything. He picks up his burger taking a few more bites as he looks out over the ocean. 

"Well maybe you need to kiss me first." He suggests with a smirk turning back to you. You chuckle taking a few bites of your burger. Steve kept the conversation light not going back to the Omega topic. You sat with him until the sun went down luckily the moon was bright enough to see clearly. Steve had moved himself to your side of the table attempting to stay as close as he could. His hand fell to your knee sending a spark up your leg for a moment that made you just up from the table. 

"You felt it." Steve said standing as he tried to touch you again. You doge him backing towards the waves as your heels dig into the sand. 

"No, well I don't know. Just please give me a moment." You heart was racing trying to make sense of your feeling while his scent surround you. He caught your hand pulling you against his firm chest. His skin set yours on fire everything in your body said run yet you where frozen in place. He weaved one hand into your hair leaning your head backwards to expose your lips to him. 

"Your my Omega." He growled kissing with forceful lips. His bead was soft against your face while his free hand squeezed your ass cheek. You moan leaning into him allowing him to lead you back to the table. He sits you down on the table spreading your legs around his suit pants. Your hands flew to his chest pushing him back. 

"Wait, wait I do not fuck on the first date." You argue trying to push him away but, it was like pushing a building. 

"I brought you out here to claim you 'Mega. Stopped resisting me before I hurt you." He threatens grabbing your shoulder to pull you under him. You struggled knocking the food plates into the sand. 

"Please! Steve wait!" You whimper as he yanks your head to the side giving him access to your claim glands his eyes focused on the spot. He inhaled leaning to scent your neck making his cock strained against the suit zipper. 

"You smell so good _______. I need you now." He undoes his button with one hand caging you to the table with the other arm. Once his cock was free he touched your pussy lips. You jerk away with a yelp only to feel his cock against the inside of your thighs. 

"Please don't claim me like this." You beg feeling his finger pull your panties away from your lower lips. He moaned rubbing your slick juices up and down your lips using it to rub your clit in fast circular motions. 

"You keep saying no but, your body is begging me to fuck you baby. How about you take my dick like a good Omega." He teased rubbing faster the more your mouth opened up into an "O". Your orgasm ripped through your core forced by his expert fingers on your clit. You pant against his chest feeling him yank your panties down your legs. He grabbed the top of your dress ripping it in half to the waist portion leaving your genitals bare to your lustful Alpha. 

"Fucking perfect." His eyes scan your body taking in your plump breast in the moon light. You try to cover your chest feeling more helpless by the second. Steve grabbed your wrists in one of his hands pulling them down to pin them against your stomach. You thrash in his hands until you felt his cock push against your lower lips. 

"Please don't." You cry as he shoved himself inside of you. You clench around his shaft taking more until he hits your cervix with a deep moan. You try to struggle but, his free hand wrapped around your throat leaving you to his mercy. He wasted no time sliding out to his tip before he slammed in harder. 

"You fucking love my big cock inside you." Steve growls fucking your wiggling body faster. You whimper starting to enjoy his animalistic humping. Your walls clenched him taking more of him as you relax into his hands. Your legs locked higher on his waist giving him deeper access into your wet pussy. 

"So good for me 'Mega." He whispers laying down over your body to scent you with his cock shoved against your cervix. He fucks you slow forcing the table to shake with every hard thrust. You whimper knowing you where close to coming on him a part of you praying that he would cum before you did. The hand on your throat tightened pulling your head to the left side. He leans down rubbing his nose against your gland. 

He sank his teeth into the spot marking you as his Omega now even as you struggled not wanting his claim. Your blood in his mouth caused him to frenzy squeezing your throat hard enough to cut off your air as he slammed inside of you repeatedly. You gasp trying to breath as your orgasm gets to its climax to flood your body with pleasure. You saw spots for a second about to loose consciousness when he let go of your neck. You take deep breath trying to regain your thoughts when his knot started forming inside of your slick walls. 

"Alpha." You whimper trying to pull your hands free to stop him from cumming inside of you "I'm not on birth control." You plead felling him fuck you with more determination. 

"You will never need it again. I'm gonna fill you so full of my pups. Jesus Omega I'm gonna cum deep inside of you." Steve growls clenching his jaw shut as he pound you faster. His knot formed completely locking him inside your sore pussy. 

"Don't" You whisper your legs weakly hanging around his hips. He let's go of your hands to grab your shoulder pulling your body into him. He shoves to your hilt moaning as he releases deep inside of you. Your walls natural clench his shaft milking him to completion. He leans over you looking you over while his knot kept you in place for a moment longer. His eyes roamed over your knew claim mark to your gorgeous breast down to where his cock still connected you together. 

"I can't wait until your full of my pups." He smiled resting his hand on your stomach knowing his seed was going to be growing in there soon. 

You whimper under him not wanting to fight him anymore. You accept him as your alpha knowing Megan is going to freak out when she finds out Captain America is your mate.


	4. Killgrave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man in a purple suit finds you interesting.

The club music was defining as your swayed to the music enjoying the beat moving your body in random motions. The weed in your system help you relax not caring as people brushed past you in every direction. Until a hand wrapped around your waist pulling you into his slim frame. He was a tall man with wild brown eyes that scanned your face menacingly.

"Oh, I like you. Your powers are quite powerful aren't they darling?" He asks which made you grin for a second. No one had noticed how you where able to manipulate the mind of the people around you. Your power was a sort of scent you released that can control people with your emotions. With this you can control almost anyone expect the people strong willed like this man.

"Not powerful enough or you would be enjoying the party like they are." You smiled dancing a few feet away from him enjoying how his eyes roamed over your body. You where dressed in a tight black dress perfect for blending in on a night out. The man was wearing a stylish purple suit with a black tie that made his brown hair look darker in the club lights. 

"Haha not many can control someone like me." He says with a smile. You notice an accent possible Scottish decent which turned you on even more. 

"What can you do?" You tease dancing seductively with mindless people in arms reach.

"You really want to see? I'm not sure your going to like what I have in mind for you." He winks dropping his gaze to your breast spilling out of your tight dress. You saunter up to him swaying your hips slowly.

"Why don't you show me big boy." You grin back stopping right in front of him. His smile dropped as he looked down your dress once more.

"Get on your knees." He orders you instantly obey gulping as you realize he was able to control you. This has never happened to you before always in control of everyone around you. Now you where completely helpless to a man you had been provoking which turned you on and scared the hell out of you.

"I can see the fear in your eyes but, don't worry I wont hurt you to much love. We are just going to have a little fun. Now undo my pants." He commands watching your quickly undo the suit releasing his already hard cock from his pants. 

"Now start jerking me off. Release your power to make everyone here as horny as you are." He smirks enjoying your hand working his thick shaft. While the 40 people in the club started undressing in a sexual frenzy. 

"Before I shove your mouth full whats your name love?" He tilts your head up to answer him as you work his cock faster. 

"_________." You answer robotic.

"You get over here and eat her pussy in that lovely dress. Now ________ start sucking my cock until I say stop." He orders as I immediately take him to the back of your throat gagging like a porn star. Your knees where spread as a man shoved his head between your thighs starting to eat your pussy. You moan around his shaft sucking harder the more your pleasure built. 

"Fucking god." He groans watching the room grow more sexual. Clothes where being removed as people started pairing off to lick and suck each other off. To his surprise he was already close to blowing his load down your throat. 

"Stop." He whispered pulling out of your mouth in time to cum on your face. Your mouth was still open catching some of the drops on your tongue. You moan feeling the man underneath you swirl his tongue. "Are you going to cum little slut?" He ask grabbing your cum covered face. 

"Yes." You moan humping the mans face fighting for release. The man in the suit reached around you pulling your zipper down. You allow the fabric to fall from your shoulders exposing your tits to the cold air causing your nipples to harden. The man twisted your nipples in his fingers watching your eyes close in pleasure when your orgasm hit. Your legs clenched around the strangers face your pleasure radiating to the people around you forcing them to start fucking one another. This was now a full blown orgy forced by this powerful man. 

"Suck my dick until it is hard again. Hey boy toy go find another women to fuck now." He snapped as you leaned forward placing his soft cock in your mouth you sucked slow at first. His hands weaved into your hair using handfuls of hair to start fucking your face. His shaft grew longer gagging you at full length inside your watering mouth. 

"Such a good little cock sucker. How does that asshole feel I wonder." He smiles when your eyes open in shock obviously wanting to object to the idea. 

"Get on your hands and knees in front of me ass high in the air." The stranger demands enjoying the orgy as your ass come into view. Your pussy lips where wet from your orgasm defnantly an inviting hole but, your asshole looked much tighter. He kneels down behind you rubbing his cock head up and down your slit to collect your juices. You arch into his shaft wanting to feel him slide deep inside of you. 

"Ah little pet, I have different idea for you. I order you to not move from your hands and knees." He chuckled pulling away to shove his cock head into your ass. Your mouth opened in pain trying to scream yet there was no sound. He sank further into your asshole opening painfully around his thick shaft. His hips snapped against your ass which bumped his balls against your clit giving a slight hint of pleasure. 

"Such a tight perfect asshole. Fuck done squeeze like that your gonna make me cum to quickly darling." Your pain was causing the people in the club to start hurting each other. You could see people biting one another while others where held down to suffer the same fate as you. The stranger laughed at the scene seeming to enjoy the more pain they caused to each other. You struggle against his magic trying to crawl away. 

"Fuck." The man moans fucking you faster his balls slapped against your clit sparking pleasure with every tap. You try to focus on that small pleasure to ease the pain in your aching asshole. 

He pounded faster grabbing your ass cheeks with bruising force spreading them apart to watch as his cock pumped cum deep inside you. He moaned seeing his cum leak out of your tight ass around his dick.He was slow to pull out of you wanting to see how your ass looked stretched open from him. When you where almost closed he shoved two fingers inside your pussy aching them to rub your g-spot. You moan lightly fighting the orgasm as your heard the club full of people frantically trying for their own orgasm's. Your walls started clenching his fingers sucking them deeper into your wet needy pussy. He chuckled lightly pulling out as he wiped your juices on your thighs. 

"You can move now." He says as your body falls to the floor. Your powers where drained keeping this many people under control at once. The man fixed your shoulder straps before he zipped up your dress. He lifted you off the floor scooping you into his arms as he carried you to the exit. People where confused and embarrassed grabbing their clothes off the ground not noticing the the both of you walking out of the building. 

"Who are you?" You ask weak against his chest. 

"My name is Killgrave. I'm like you dear." He explains casually carrying you down the sidewalk. 

"Where are you taking me?" You question the voice in the back of your head screaming for you to run as far away as you can. He held you closer to his chest cradling you in his arms. 

"Home with me. You are my new project. That power of yours is just the kind I'm looking for right now to take care of a thorn in my side called Jessica." He said smiling down at you, "Now go to sleep." Your eyes close instantly.


	5. Dean's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is satisfied with your hours of begging.

Dean materialized behind you watching your cum leak on to the sheets. Your legs shuddered for several seconds on the vibrator. He had been watching you for the last two hours enjoying how your cries grew more desperate the closer you go to passing out. Your eyes had closed 10 minutes ago your body not able to take anymore with out refueling. You started snoring softly so Dean removed the vibrator allowing you to sleep for now. He snapped a blanket over your body as well as a shower for when you woke up. He couldn't remember the last time he fed you so he fabricated pizza and water a quick meal to refill an empty stomach. 

He looked down at your sleeping body noticing cum still leaking from your exposed pussy. His fingers touched your shoulder gliding down your back to your ass cheeks. He firmly squeezed a cheek spreading it as his other hand slid between your lips. Collecting your juices to rub circles on your swollen throbbing clit. He moaned smelling your intense arousal his cock not able to wait until you woke up. He waved his hand over your head making sure you stayed in a deep sleep while he positioned a pillow under neither your hips.

"Your pussy looks so inviting." Dean unzipped his pants pushing his jeans down to his knees. His penis sprang free standing slightly curved upward near your wet pussy lips. He used one hand to rub your lips collecting your cum on his cock head. He pointed the head at your entrance sinking past your lips into your swollen pussy walls. 

"Oh my god." He groaned not expecting you to be this tight from cumming so long with out a cock drilling into your perfect walls. His cock sank balls deep inside of you stretching around his shaft like you where a virgin again. You started clamping down on his shaft like your where cumming yet he was sitting still with his head pushing against your cervix. He hissed trying not to cum while he pulled out taking his time to feel every inch of his cock massaged by your wet pussy. 

"You must be having a great dream." He smirked putting his hand on your head to link your mind to his. He moaned loudly from the vision of his cock balls deep in your throat getting sucked on as tears ran down your face. You gagged as Dean called you a slut fucking your face faster his free hand slapping your hard enough to leave a hand print on your wet cheek. 

"You love pain don't you fucking slut! Your gonna drink my cum before I sit your tight pussy on my big dick." Dean spit through his teeth cutting off your oxygen with his dick head. His shaft throbbed spraying his cum into the back of your throat while you gag. Each time you gagged in your dream your pussy would clench his cock in reality forcing Dean's orgasm out of him in a sharp jerking sensation. He moved his hand panting while his hips bucked against your limp body. 

"Holy shit." He grunted pulling his lip penis out of your squeezing walls. He catches his breath looking your sleeping figure over his dark side wonders how your dream is playing out. He leans over weaving his hand into your hair. Your dream clouds his vision the connection showed him a graphic image. 

Your hands where tied together above your head as your hung in the air. Your feet barley touched the floor yet Dean's hands held you slightly higher from behind. Your body was completely naked allowing Dean to push your knees apart exposing your wet pussy lips to the cold air. 

"Please I'm so sore." You whimper trying to push away from him with your toes. He chuckles behind you lifting you an inch to set you down on his cock. You cried out in pleasure impaled on his thick cock sinking deeper inside. 

"Sore and tight baby girl. Your pussy loves my big dick." He taunts over your shoulder his hands reaching around to rub your swollen clit. You jerk away which pushes him to your hilt stretching you out to the max. 

Dean took his hand away with a moan his cock already hard again after cumming to quickly in your clenching walls. He snapped his fingers positioning your limp figure on your back spreading your legs high against your chest. He lined up pushing just the tip inside of your walls the heat coming from your pussy feeling so intense he had to pull out. Instead he leaned down running his tongue along your clit from side to side. 

You let out a sleepy moan your legs tensed around his head signaling another orgasm. He slid two fingers inside of you feeling your vagina clap down on them desperate for friction to increase the burning pleasure. He continued to eat your pussy sucking your clit to lick up as much of your sweat juices as he could. His cock strained against the bed now begging fro release inside of your wanting walls. 

He lined up again sliding all the way in until his head bumped your cervix. You mewled in your sleep clenching around his throbbing shaft. He was slow wanting to enjoy your over stimulated organ. He leaned down swirling his tongue around your perked nipples. You thrust upward pushing more of your breast into his mouth. 

Dean's hands wrapped around your breast massaging them while he switched back and forth sucking on your nipples. Every time he sucked you clenched harder moaning louder as your body fought to orgasm around his big dick. Dean sucked hard until your nipples where purple which caused you to cry out in pleasure. Your walls clapped down on his dick painfully squeezing his own orgasm out of his cock. 

"Fucking god." He groaned loudly burring his cock deep letting your body do the work. The second orgasm mixed with your intense body drained him of energy. He pulled out of you falling onto his back next to you. He snapped his finger fixing your body to snuggle against his chest allowing him leaned his head on yours. He hushed your mind pushing you into a deep restful dreamless sleep. 

Your body felt so comfortable against this warm pillow. You nuzzled in closer trying to sleep for a few more moments. Your eyes opened slight making you jump away from Dean. His eyes where still closed leading you to believe was still asleep. You scan the room seeing food on the small table. Your stomach growled loudly forcing your feet forward to hungry scarf down a slice of the hot pizza. 

"I do love a woman with an appetite." Dean chuckled sitting up in bed. He reclined with his arms behind his head showing off his muscular naked body. You swallow the last bite of crust eyeing the other slices with a greedy lick of your lips. 

"Did you have an dreams?" He asks with a cock smile. You blush remembering how much you came to him like a sick stock homes victim. 

"I don't remember." You turn away picking up another piece to distract you from his penis. 

"I know when your lying. Do I need to punish you Bitch?" He snaps leaning forward on his knees in a threatening way. A shiver trying not to smile thinking about how much you enjoyed getting spanked in your dream. 

"No, Sir." You whisper hoping that if you just obeyed he would get bored enough to let you go. He was suddenly holding your throat forcing you to look up at him. 

"You lying little cunt. I know how much spanking gets your pussy wet." He smirks lifting you up to bend you over his knees holding you in place. You squirmed before pain shot through your ass cheeks up your spine. You gasp feeling his slap again harder and harder your ass was scorching hot by the 10th spank. He rubbed your red ass cheeks dipping down between your pussy lips discovering you where dripping wet from the assault. He pushed two finger deep inside of you pulling out to push them into your open mouth. 

"Taste how wet you are from just a few slaps slut. I knew you loved to be punished." He teased pushing back inside of you to roughly finger fucking you. You gasp struggling in his lap fighting off the orgasm that was building to fast. 

"Please." You whisper your hands grab at the hand around your throat unable to fight any longer. Your orgasm forced your eyes to roll back clenching shut along with your legs leaking your juices all over his fingers. 

"Such a good cum slut. God damn it you have me hard as a rock again." He growls using your throat to push you on your stomach ass in the air. He slammed balls deep letting your throat go to focus on drilling his cock into your pulsing walls.

"Dean." You whimper arching to take more of him. His cock rubbed against ever tender spot in your needy walls. He raised his hand slapping your right ass cheek you yelp trying to jerk away as he slap again.

"Your pussy clenches even tighter ever time I slap your big ass." He moans slapping harder before switching cheeks. Your hands shot out trying to hold on to anything you could. His knees wedged your wider until you there half way to a split. He grabbed your hips using them to push and pull you further on his cock. 

"Deeeaaannn." You moan the forceful humping causing your voice to bounce. It drove him wild his grab tightened controlling your body to pleasure his perfectly. 

"Right," He met your body pounding his head into your cervix. "Fucking," He groaned scratching your skin with his sharp nails "There." His eyes rolled back in pleasure. Dean came harder than before his demon body feeling worn out for the first time since his transformation. He held you against him forcing his cum to work it way into your womb the thought of getting you pregnant sent a shiver straight to his balls.

"May I eat more pizza please Sir." You ask with his cock still buried inside of you. He chuckled pulling out slightly to grab a slice handing it to you in bed. You shrug nibbling on the tip while he humps you softly making sure to empty his seed inside you. He withdrew allowing you to finish eating deciding to get into the shower before he had to leave. 

You drank some water waiting for your turn in the shower. You could feel his cum leaking between your legs onto the bed made your stomach turn. You set the last bites of your pizza down hoping your stomach was calm down in the warm water. He exited snapping towels on the bed to dry off before he made himself clothes and a red lace thin strapped night gown for you. 

"Really? When can I leave this place?" You as dropping the gown to the bed in a huff. 

"When I decide I'm done fucking your tight pussy. Maybe if you didn't act like you loved getting fucked like a slut I would might believe you want to leave. I suggest you get in the shower before I teach you some manners." He threatened towering over your naked body. You frown sliding away into the shower quickly. The water felt nice as your relaxed into the steam cleaning quickly to enjoy the seclusion. The water was cut off suddenly as a towel was shoved into your arms. 

"I have to leave hurry up sweat cheeks." Dean ordered watching you dry off before slipping on the night gown. It hugged your figure perfectly showing off your hard nipples through the fabric. 

"Mmm perfect fit. I will be back later. Do you have any food preferences for next time?" He asks showing a glimpse of compassion.

"I like steak. Could I maybe have some book or something to do?" You ask playing on the change in heart. He snaps his finger giving you a large book shelf filled with book titles you have never heard of before.

"These should be interesting enough. Lots of history about societies around the world from when I was a hunter." He smiled pulling you into his chest for a deep kiss. You allow him to part your lips taking his tongue into your mouth to dance with your for a few seconds. He released you with a deep moan biting your lip lightly his hand roamed down to squeeze your ass.

"I'll be back baby." With that he was gone. Leaving you to entertain yourself with the books.


End file.
